Playlist Love
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: It's a bunch of song-fic one-shots featuring one of my fav. ukes: Seto Kaiba! There will be other ukes, but mainly Seto. I do take suggestions. Might be Mpreg, lemon, lime, candy, any thing I can think. Warnings have been issued.
1. If I Were A Seme

If I were a Boy (modified by me) by Beyonce

* * *

"I have to go Set-koi!" Yami said as he ran down the stair of the Kaiba mansion. "Got a couple of big duels today."

"When?" Seto asked Yami who rushed to put on his shoes.

"Now." Yami answered as he slipped his jacket on.

_**If I were a seme, even just a for a day.**_

"Now, but-" Seto started, but Yami cut him off.

_**I'd roll out of bed in the morning put on what I wanted and go**_

"Can't talk, the guys are waiting for me." Yami cut him off.

_**Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls**_

"Guys?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're going out for drinks to celebrate after wards. YOU wouldn't be interested. I'll be home before 9:30."

_**I'd kick it with who i wanted and i'd never get confronted by it cause they stick up for me**_

"9:30? Bu-"

"See ya later, Koi. I'll be back!" Yami shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"No 'I love you'..." Seto grumbled with a slight frown. "All he does is duel anymore...I gave up working so much for him...but...why won't he give up anything for me...It'll get better won't it..."

_**If I were seme, I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love an uke, I'd swear I'd be a better man**_

"Big brother?" Mokuba called out for Seto. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." _I think..._

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." _No..._Seto sighed and bite his bottom lip.

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered sadly.

NEXT DAY

_**I'd listen to him cause I know how it hurts**_

_**when you lose the one you wanted cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed.**_

"Where are you, Yami?" Seto asked out loud as he blew out the last candle on the table. He cooked a special meal of Yami's favorite food to celebrate Yami's duels that he knew he won. He looked at his watch and frowned. 10:50. He tried Yami's phone again, but all he got was Yami's mailbox. "Is...his phone off? No, he wouldn't turn it off if he sees me calling...right?"

_**If I were a seme..I would turn off the phone.**_

_**Tell everyone its broken so that they'll think i was sleeping alone.**_

"Yami, I think someone's trying to call your phone." Joe pointed out, but Yami shrugged and cut it off.

"Let's finish these drinks."

_**i'd put myself first, and make the rules as i go**_

"I'll wait up for him...something might have happened." Seto told himself worriedly. All he could picture was something tragic happening like a car accident, robbery, etc. "Oh...I hope not...Yami...please be safe..."

**Cause I know that he'll be faithful, waiting for me to come home...come home.**

"Yami...you drove home drunk?" Seto scolded. "Don't you know what could have happened-"

"Nothing happened. Stop being a worry wart." Yami cut him off.

"Yami!"

"I'm only slightly drunk. I think I'll go to bed early. I have some duels tomorrow."

_**If I were seme, I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love an uke, I'd swear I'd be a better man**_

"You schedule duels for TOMORROW?" Seto shouted. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yami, TOMORROW!"

"Nothing special about tomorrow, is there?" Yami asked, causing Seto's eye to fill with tears.

"Yami...don't you remember...?" Seto whispered in hurt. Yami shrugged as he went upstair to bed.

"Nope, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow if I'm not busy."

"IF you're NOT busy?" Seto whispered angrily and hurt. Yami didn't hear him. "Yami..."

_**I'd listen to him cause I know how it hurts**_

_**when you lose the one you wanted cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed.**_

_ONE WEEK LATOR**  
**_

"I...can't do this...Yami..." Seto whispered to Yami, who was standing outside of the doorway. "You forgot our anniversary...you...you lie to me all the time. You're with your friends all the time! If you don't want to be with me say so! Don't play with me!"

"Seto...it's not like that, and you know it! Koi..." Yami pleaded, but Seto shook his head.

"NO! I don't know..."

_**It's a little to late for you to come back,**_

_**Say its just a mistake think I'll forgive you like that**_

"I'm sorry Yami..."

**If you thought I'd wait for you, you thought wrong...**

"Seto...I just...I don't get it..." Yami stated in confusion.

_**But you're just a seme...and you don't understand, yeah you don't understand**_

"I didn't get it either... why I didn't give up on you earlier..." Seto told Yami with tears in his eyes. Yami looked at Seto guilty.

"..."

_**How it feels to love an uke, you'd wish you were a better man**_

_**you don't listen to him you don't care how it hurts**_

"Set-ko...I'm sorry..." Yami told Seto as he stepped forward to embrace him, but Seto held his hands up.

"I'm sorry Yami...but it's over..." Seto said as he started crying. "I...I...just can't do it...it hurts so much..".

_**until you lose the one you wanted cause you're taking him for granted and everything you had got destroyed...**_

"Seto..." Yami whispered as Seto quickly closed his door in his face. Seto fell to the floor sobbing.

"...goodbye...Yami.."

_**But you're just a seme...

* * *

**_

**REVIEW**

__


	2. Sex Is Good

"Sex Is Good" by saving abel (Don't own or make money from anything).

* * *

**You know all my deepest secrets**

**I think you know**

**You know to keep 'em**

**But I wonder if you know**

**I hate sleeping alone**

"Bakura..." Seto moaned as Bakura slowly prepared him. Bakura smirked as he jabbed at his "spot" repeatedly.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Bakura growled. "I can't wait to get inside you."

**So come and tell me what my kiss tastes like**

**Don't wanna miss it**

**So turn off the lights**

**But I wonder if you know**

**I hate sleeping alone**

"..." Seto groaned as he was pulled into a brutal passionate kiss by Bakura. He hissed slowly when Bakura pulled his fingers out. Bakura smirked as he pulled back and aligned himself with Seto's entrance. "Ah...Kura!"

Bakura slowly pushed into Seto, causing Seto to claw at his back in pleasure/pain. Bakura groaned in pleasure when he was fully inside of Seto. He leaned down and kissed him again while waiting for Seto to adjust.

Seto panted as his body adjusted to Bakura's manhood. Even after all these nights...weeks, his body still isn't use to Bakura. It was exciting, but...maybe his heart was so powerful, it was making his body do this. Seto was knocked out his thoughts when Bakura started to move fast and hard.

**I have to fake it**

**I leave if I could**

**I'm not in love**

"Bakura!" Seto shouted as Bakura struck the spot inside him. Seto lifted his arm and rested it on his fore-head. His other arm was on the bed pinned down by Bakura as he was pounded relentlessly. Seto gasped and bit his lip to keep from crying out the name he really wanted to cry out. "Mmm..."

**But the sex is good**

**You can't mistake it**

**Because it's understood**

**I'm not in love**

**But the sex is good (yeahhh, mhm!)**

"Yea, so fucking tight!" Bakura told Seto as he paused in his pounding to reposition Seto into Seto's favorite position. Seto's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as Bakura stated taking him from behind, Doggy style.

**You got to know**

**Know my weakness**

"You like that, don't you!" Bakura asked Seto as he pulled Seto's hips towards his moving ones over and over again. Seto stuffed his face into his pillow, covering up his loud moan. "Like fucking like a bitch in heat! Say it!"

"AH! I...Yea! Fuck me harder!" Seto shouted as he pushed back harder against Bakura.

**You always touch**

**In all the right places**

**We don't get along that well**

**Not much for talk**

**But you're hot as hell**

"..." Seto moaned loudly as Bakura ran one of his hands down his hips towards his manhood. Bakura took Seto's manhood in his hand and started to tease it, causing Seto to pump his hips even faster. "AH!"

**I have to fake it**

**I leave if I could**

**I'm not in love**

**But the sex is good**

"Yes, yes, yes!" Seto chanted as he felt himself being pushed towards the edge. He was so close to coming.

"Fuck!" Bakura groaned as he started to pump Seto even faster. Right before either one of them could come, Bakura pulled out and released Seto's cock. Seto whimpered at the emptiness and unfulfilled.

**You can't mistake it**

**Because it's understood**

**I'm not in love**

**But the sex is good (yeahhh mhm! yeahhh mhm!)**

Bakura quickly flipped him over and entered him again. He resumed his pounding of Seto's ass and jacking Seto's cock.

"I wanna see you come." Bakura told Seto, who was gasping and lifting his hips to meet Bakura's thrust.

"..." Seto bit his lips to keep from moaning another name.

**It's not like**

**I wanna stick around**

**It's just tonight**

**I'm gonna lay you down (yeahhh)**

"Fuck, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Bakura came in Seto, still moving his hips wildly as he made sure to pump it all in Seto.

"AH!" Seto shouted as he arched his back and came all over his and Bakura's stomach and chest.

**So now you know**

**What my kiss tastes like**

Bakura panted as he slowly pulled out of Seto and laid next to him. He kissed Seto on his lips gently. Seto tiredly kissed him back.

**So in the morning**

**I say goodbye**

**But I wonder**

**If you know**

**I hate sleeping alone**

After a couple of minutes, Seto got up and got dressed. Bakura turned on his side and leaned his head on his arm.

"It's late." He told Seto, who sighed as he pulled his pants on. Seto winced slightly.

"I know..." Seto told Bakura, who frowned slightly. "I...have work and school..."

"..." Bakura frowned as Seto pulled his shirt on.

"Did you have to mark my neck! I told you no visible marks!" Seto snapped at Bakura, who rolled his eyes.

"Then, how will anyone know you're mine?" Bakura asked cheekily. Seto blushed as he hurriedly put his shoes on with some pain and discomfort.

**I have to fake it**

**I leave if I could**

**I'm not in love**

**But the sex is good**

"I...I have to go." Seto told Bakura, who got out of bed and trapped him against the wall.

"What's the rush?" Bakura teased Seto as he nibbled Seto's neck. He pushed his growing erection against Seto's clothe one. Seto blushed heavily and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

**You can't mistake it**

**Because it's understood**

**I'm not in love**

**But the sex is good**

"I..." Seto trailed off when Bakura's thigh pressed against his growing erection. "Stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Bakura teased Seto, who moaned but nodded.

**I have to fake it**

**I leave if I could**

**I'm not in love**

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked heatedly as he whispered into Seto's ears.

Seto's eyes closed as he felt a moist hot tongue circle his ear in a seductive way.

**But the sex is good**

**You can't mistake it**

**Because it's understood**

**I'm not in love**

"Bakura..." Seto moaned as his resolved crumbled. It was moments like these that made Seto forget the name he was thinking of most of the time.

**But the sex is good (yeahhh mhm! yeahhh mhm!)

* * *

**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!  
**


	3. Pornstar Dancing

**PORN STAR DANCING: MY DAYING DAYS FEAT. CHAD KROGGER (NO OWNY!)**

**Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra**

**Jessica won't play ball**

**Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda**

**Doesn't anybody live at all?**

Seto smirked as he slowly stripped off his skin tight leather shirt and twirled it above his head. He then threw it at a dazed Yami, who was sitting on Seto's bed. Seto grabbed his pole that he installed upon Yami's insistence and walked around it sexy.

**Amanda won't leave me empty handed**

**Got her number from a bathroom stall**

**Brandy just got way too much baggage**

**And that sh!t just gets old**

**But I got a girl who can put on a show**

**The dollar decides how far you can go with her**

When he got back to the front, he dropped his ass down quickly and slowly spread his legs apart. He slowly shivered his way back up with his back pressed against the pole while licking his lips.

**She wraps those hands around that pole**

**She licks those lips and off we go**

Yami watched threw heated eyes as Seto slowly swayed his hips and took off his hot pants. Just when Yami thought he saw the best, his eyes nearly popped out when he saw Seto was wearing a black thong.

**She takes it off nice and slow**

**Cause that's porn star dancing**

**She don't play nice, she makes me beg her**

**She drops that dress around her legs**

Seto smirked as he walked up to Yami and pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Yami moaned loudly when Seto pulled Yami's shirt up and licked his chest as he crawled back down off of him.

"Seto..." Yami groaned when he released Seto was crawling back to the pole, leaving him with the vision of his plump slightly pale ass and what he could do to it.

While still on the ground, Seto grasped the poled and pulled himself up slowly to the top. Once there, he pulled his legs up so that he was hanging upside down. He then spread his thighs apart, giving Yami a view of what he was missing. Yami moaned in want as he reached down and unzipped himself and eased his growing erection out.

**And I'm sittin' right by the stage**

**With this porn star dancing**

**Your body's lighting up the room**

**I want a naughty girl like you**

**There's nothing hotter than a..**

He slowly lowered his legs so that he was still at top of the stripper pole, but now he was right-side up. He slid down in a sprial to the floor. Once he was on the floor, he crawled towards Yami, who was stroking himself as he watched Seto through half-lidded eyes.

**Stacy's gonna save her self for marriage**

**But that's just not my style**

**She's got a pair that's nice to stare at**

**But I want girls gone wild**

Once he reached Yami agian, Seto knelt between Yami's legs and spread Yami's thighs. Yami threw his head back when Seto engulfed only the head of his erection.

"Fuck, Seto!" Yami shouted as Seto's tongue started teasing the his erection's tip while still in his mouth. He groaned when Seto pulled back abruptly with a pop. Just before he opened his mouth to complain, Seto deep-throated him. "SHIT!"

**But I know a place where there's always a show**

**The dollar decides how far you can go with her**

Yami's hand wrapped in Seto's hair as he started to fuck his face hard. Seto moaned as he felt Yami's dick hit the back of his throat over and over.

"That's it! Fuck, take it!" Yami growled as he kept thrusting into Seto's throat. "Only a slut has no gag reflex!"

**She wraps those hands around that pole**

**She licks those lips and off we go**

**She takes it off nice and slow**

**Cause that's porn star dancing**

**She don't play nice, she makes me beg**

**She drops that dress around her legs**

Seto felt Yami tensing up with uneven thrust and knew that he was getting ready to come, so he reached up with his hands and played with Yami's flushed balls.

"YES!" Yami shouted as he sped his thrusting up even more. This time Seto did choke a little as Yami started pounding his face for all it was worth.

**And I'm sittin' right by the stage**

**with this porn star dancing**

**Your body's lighting up the room**

**I want a naughty girl like you**

**Let's throw a party just for two**

**you know these normal girls won't do**

Seto pulled back right before Yami could come, earing a groaning Yami. Again, before he could complain, Seto stumped him again.

"Cum on my face." He told Yami with flushed cheeks as he stroked Yami's cock with one hand and palmed his balls in the other.

"SLUT!" Yami chocked out. He was so close, so close. AH! Seto licked his tip a little. Yami was now opening panting with his head thrown back.

"Only for you..."

**She wraps those hands around that pole**

**She licks those lips and off we go**

**She takes it off nice and slow**

**Cause that's porn star dancing**

**She don't play nice, she makes me beg her**

"SETO!" Yami shouted as he came hard all over Seto's face. Seto smirked as Yami fell backwards on the bed. He crawled up an exhausted Yami's body. Yami looked up and watched as Seto sexily lifted one hand up and wiped some cum off of his cheek. He then stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked it.

"Yummy..."

**She drops that dress around her legs**

**And I'm sittin' right by the stage**

**With this porn star dancing!**


End file.
